The Past Comes Back
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: Spencer has to spend half of the summer with his grandparents in his hometown. But unknown to his friends, the place is filled with his dark past. Billy and Spencer decide to explore Spencer's former home but strange things happen. Billy gets trapped and is forced to play a 'game' because of a ghost. What does the ghost want? Spencer, of course. But why? Read to find out.


**PLG: Hey, peoplz! Welcome to The Past Comes Back. A Dude, That's My Ghost fic. I'm not sure with the pairings though…**

**Gaia: You get easily obsessed, you know.**

**PLG: Yes, yes I do.**

**Gaia: *sighs* PLG doesn't own Dude, That's My Ghost. She's a Filipino, not British unlike her cousins.**

**PLG: ROLL THE FILM!**

**The Past Comes Back**

**Chapter 1 We're Going Back**

Now, normally the Wright house is empty, with only the one and only Spencer Wright and his best friend (and ghost), Billy Joe Cobra, doing wacky and crazy stuff to post on MeTube or just having plain fun.

But this night was a different night…in a bad way…

"WHAT!?"

Spencer's shout was so loud it forced the family to cover their ears momentarily to prevent becoming deaf.

"Spencer," Jane said as calmingly as she could, "You're going to have to stay with your grandparents for the summer. We're going to an international competition that's going to last half of the summer."

But he couldn't. He just couldn't go back there. That place…that place was filled with memories, bad and good, but he just couldn't.

"I am not going back there!" Spencer raged, "Didn't I already prove that I can stay home alone?!"

"Yes, you did," Hugh said, "but this is going to be for half of the summer, not a day or two. So you'll have to stay with them."

The brown haired teen gritted his teeth, obviously very frustrated with the situation, and stomped off to his room, with Billy following him in confusion.

"What's got ya so angry, bromigo?" Billy asked, as Spencer lied on the bed.

Spencer huffed. "They want me to go back there…but…" he turned around and buried his face into the pillow, "I just can't go back there…I just can't…"

The dead rockstar floated up to him. "Where?"

"Back…_there_," the teen said vaguely through the pillow, "Back where I used to live before moving here."

"Then why do you hate that place so much?" Billy asked.

There was a tense moment of silence in the room before a muffled answer came out. "Bad memories…"

Billy didn't speak after that, which was unusual. Usually he suggest something stupid to do to cheer him up. But not tonight.

Spencer soon fell asleep, hoping for good dreams.

But unfortunately, he didn't get his wish.

_Everything was burning. Everything around him was burning him alive. It was too hot. He felt like he was being cooked alive._

"_Spencer!" a familiar voice called him frantically._

_He tried to follow the voice, but flaming pieces of debris that fell from the ceiling prevented him to get that much further. It burned._

"_Get away from here!" the voice echoed through the flames. "Save yourself!"_

_The brown haired teen trudged towards the voice despite the warning. "Not without you!" he shouted, "I won't lose you again!"_

"_Just go!" the voice was unsteady._

_Oh it burned, it burned so much. Smoke was filling his lungs and the flames were licking his body, leaving painful scorch marks._

"_No! I won't leave you behind!" But the fire; the falling debris; the pain; the agony in his lungs and all over his body. But he had to do go on. He couldn't lose it now, not again._

_The fire was slowly consuming. Everything burned. The building started to shake. Was it even a building? All he felt was pain. Taunting voices seemed to come out of nowhere, whispering._

"_You couldn't even save her."_

"_She's gone."_

"_She loved you."_

"_You failed."_

"_You're a failure."_

"_Why did you leave her behind?"_

"_Did you even love her?"_

"_How could you?"_

"_You just left her."_

"_You left her to die."_

"_What did she do to deserve this?"_

"_Why did you leave her to die?"_

"_You should've been the one to die, not her."_

"_You're a monster."_

_He wanted the taunting to stop. He wanted it to stop so badly. Each insult felt like a spear through his heart as they kept coming. The smoke was suffocating and the fire burned him so badly. Everything burned. His skin, his lungs, his heart burned. Everything hurt so much._

"…_Spen…cer…"_

"…_Spencer…"_

"…_Spencer."_

"_Spencer."_

"_Spencer?"_

"_Spencer!"_

"_SPENCER!"_

He jolted awake, and then he touched his face. It was wet with tears.

"Bro?" He turned quickly to see Billy looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

Spencer wiped his tears away and gave a weak smile. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream," he then lied back down on his bed, "'night."

Billy hesitated. He wanted to know but he knew that it'll end badly if he'll pry. "Okay. Goodnight, bro."

Spencer soon heard the even breathing of the ghost and he let out a soft sigh. His eyes slowly began droop and was slowly falling into dreamland again, hopefully, with no more nightmares.

Though there was one wish on his mind before he fell into sweet unconsciousness.

He just wished he was able to save her in time.

**Gaia: Okay…that was pretty short.**

**PLG: STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!**

**Gaia: *whistles innocently* We hoped you enjoyed, and please review, favorite, and follow.**

**PLG: Flames shall be transformed into smooth peanut butter than will be fed to Billy. SEE YA LATER, PEOPLZ!**


End file.
